Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a package structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor package.
Description of the Related Art
In the electronics industry, high integration and multiple functions with high performance become essential for new products. And meanwhile, high integration may cause higher manufacturing cost, since the manufacturing cost is in proportional to its size. Therefore, demanding on miniaturization of integrated circuit (IC) packages has become more and more critical.
System-in-package (SiP) is now the fastest growing semiconductor package technology since it is a cost-effective solution to high-density system integration in a single package, such as the flip-chip ball grid array (FC-BGA) package or the wire-bonded BGA (WB-BGA) package. In a system-in-package structure, various device components are integrated in a single semiconductor package to reduce the size. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a semiconductor package to overcomes, or at least reduces the above-mentioned problems.